The Upper Room
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: The Titans see an Easter play that will change their lives forever. Please read and review


I don't own Teen Titans or the play "The Upper Room" or any of the actors/actresses or songs that are in it. Based on the church play The Upper Room, in which I had the honor of performing in. (if it's illegal to post stuff like this, please e-mail me, and I will delete it)

**The Upper Room**

"Hey, guys! Guess who got a part in my church's Easter play?" cried Kat with excitement as she and Cyborg came back from a church rehearsal.

"Uh, you did?" asked Beast Boy, who was sitting on the couch with Terra, Silkie, Robin, and Starfire while watching a movie.

Kat nodded as she showed them the binder that had the script of her church's upcoming Easter play, with her character's name, Rachel on the front.

"Isn't this great?" asked Cyborg, "Our little girl's becoming a star," he joked.

"Yeah, easy on the "little girl" stuff," said Kat glaring at Cyborg (just because she was short didn't mean that they had to rub it in).

"So, do you have any lines?" asked Robin. Kat shook her head.

"Naw, but I'm fine with that since I'm not much of an actor. I'm just a town's person. So are you guys gonna come to watch?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure, why not," said Robin.

"Absolutely," said Starfire.

"You know it, girl," said Cyborg giving her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I'd love to come," said Terra (who had recently become a Christian).

"Yeah, we'll be there," said Beast Boy.

All eyes turned to Raven, who was sitting on the floor by the kitchen counter reading a book. Kat walked up to the Goth Titan cautiously and stood in front of her. The young teenager knew that her friend was atheist, and she didn't want to get her upset. She took a breath before asking Raven the same question.

"So, Raven…you coming?" asked Kat hopefully.

Raven looked as though she was going to say no, but surprised everyone when she said, "Sure. Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Great!," exclaimed Kat while resisting the urge to hug Raven, "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you invite all the other Titans? I know Jericho would _love_ to come (Jericho and Terra are so far the only Titans that are Christian)!"

"Sure. I'll make the call to the others," said Robin.

"Cool. And if you come to church with me on Sunday, you can pick up some of the free admission tickets to hand out to the others," said Kat as she tried to control her excitement. "Hey, BB. Why don't you invite the Doom Patrol to come?"

"Sure. I can do that," said Beast Boy. He wasn't really a Christian, but he wanted to support his girlfriend and close friend's religion.

"Awesome! Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Later," said Kat as she turned around and headed for the door as Cyborg followed her to take her home (in case you're wondering how Kat get's on and off the island, Cyborg drives her there in the T-car).

**Several months later:**

After months of practice, the actors and actresses for the church play were ready for their first performance. The room was a buzz as the auditorium became packed with people while everyone took their seats. As the pastor's wife got up on stage and spoke, everyone listened as she made the announcements about the play and upcoming events. Finally the lights dimmed as the music started, and the play began. All the Titans sat a few seats away from the front in the center to get a good view of everything. They all watched intently with their focus on what was going on onstage. Even Raven was paying attention as she sat next to her boyfriend, Aqualad as they all watched. They were all wearing civilian clothes to blend in even though most of the church members knew who they were (they were being respectful of the church).

The other Titans, especially Jericho, were watching intently, for most of them hadn't really heard the story of Jesus before. Jericho and Terra were the most excited to see the story of Jesus being told. The play had been going along very well with very few mistakes as the audience remained loyal to watching the play. It wasn't long before the scene where the betrayal of Jesus was to take place, as Terra felt a little sting in her heart knowing how it felt to betray a close friend. The audience watched as the actor that was playing Jesus pleaded to his Father before he was to be arrested.

"Abba, Father, all things are possible for You. If it be Your will, let this cup pass over me. I beg of you."

Raven felt a mixture of emotion deep inside of her as she watched. She saw how scared Jesus was, and she asked herself _how_ this man could do something as hard as to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. It was then that she realized just how hard it must have been for Terra to sacrifice herself for others, not knowing the outcome. She also listened to how the disciples were amazed by how much Jesus loved them, and how they didn't know what was about to happen to him.

"Father, God, why have You turned Your back on me? I know You're there, but I can't feel You. This thing that You're asking me to do, it's the most difficult thing I've ever done. And yet I know that this is the reason why I am here. Rise up! Defend me! Protect me from the traps they set before me. This… this is a bitter cup. Let it be Your will. Let it pass from me. But if not, I will drink it to the last. I feel the battle raging in my heart tonight, Lord. And in You I take refuge. Not my will, but Your's be done."

Jesus stood up as he told his disciples to wake up, and that the hour had come…the hour of darkness. The Roman guards, along with Jesus' disciple, Judas came before them as Judas betrayed Jesus with a kiss before the guards arrested Jesus. As music from the movie, The Passion of the Christ played, Judas ran away realizing what he had done as did the other disciples for fear of what would happen to them as Jesus was taken away. The Titans felt chills down their spines from the music and the intensity of the events that had just taken place.

The next scene was of a Roman soldier named, Gracchus, who had taken part in Jesus' arrest. He however, was having second thoughts about what his orders were. Now Gracchus was starting to question where his loyalty lay-with Rome, or with Jesus.

"What have we done? What have I done? Who is this man? I know what he's done, but who is he? These Jews follow him. They claim that he is their Messiah. I don't know. I don't know. The things that I've seen, the miracles he's performed. My own eyes just now. They choose to serve _him_ in spite of_ us_. But who do I serve? Who do _I_ choose to serve? Pilot? Cesar? My lords, my gods? Look at the good that this Jew has done for his people. But what good have we done for them? Or I for that fact. Occupied their country, subdued and killed them when they'd gotten out of line. No. No! I've done what I've been ordered to do! I'VE FOLLOWED MY ORDERS! I've done what I thought was right! What I knew thought I knew. (holds up sword) But this is the price we pay for power. But what is power? Is it something you're given, or is it something you take? We've taken power here, and we've taken control. But according to their prophets he was _given_ his power and his control. Yet here we are taking it away. Who do I serve? I should know _better_! I don't know if I can do this anymore. Some of my men even claim that he is the Messiah. They speak highly of him. How can I contribute to this man's demise? I don't know. Who have I become by my own choices anymore? Who am I? What have I done? I don't know anymore. I don't know."

**Saviour:**

_Well, who is this angry man I see... in the mirror looking back at me?_

_It's a man who's tired... a man who's weak, and it's a man who needs a Saviour-_

_and who is this tearful little child, crying out for home, lost in the wild?_

_With a lonely heart that's fading fast, it's a child that needs a saviour_

_A child that needs a saviour_

_(Grucchus kneels down crying)_

_And what is this longing in my soul, that I get so scared and angry?_

_I need more than just a little help- I need someone who will save me_

_Come and save me...I need someone to save me_

_(Jesus is brought in from the back of the auditorium by the Roman soldiers to the cross covered with marks from being whipped, and with a crown of thorns on his head as Gracchus stands up, and at this point of "come and save me," Jesus and Gracchus's eyes meet)_

_Who will save me? Come and save me_

_(Gracchus watches Jesus being nailed to the cross. Then Jesus is lifted up)_

_And who is this one nailed to the cross-who would rather die than leave us lost?_

_He's come to rescue us, come to set us free_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah,-it is Christ the Lord...our Saviour_

_(Instrumental section of the song as town's people come from the back of the auditorium, Esther and Rachel(Kat) enter followed by Mary Magdalene, her helper, Bethany (Kat's mom) (Mary and Bethany were there at the Passover with Jesus), then followed by John as they come to the cross crying as they kneel down before him)_

The audience watched as the town's people and Jesus' followers fell on their knees crying as Jesus watched them sadly. It brought a tear to some of their eyes as they watched the people morn for Jesus as he died a slow and painful death. The Roman, Gracchus watched with tears still in his eyes as he saw all of this take place. Finally, Jesus called out 'It is finished,' and he fell limp as the Romans lowered the cross and took him off. They ordered the Jews to step aside as the morners fearfully rose and waited for the soldiers to pass by with Jesus' body as they followed while still weeping.

Gracchus had made his decision as he angrily ripped off his armor repeating the words 'No more!' and layed a fist over his heart. The stage went dark as he left. The Titans had been moved deeply by Gracchus's speech, and were touched by the song that had played during the crucifixion. Raven felt a single tear roll down her face as she watched Jesus die that painful death-and knew that he had done it for her. Finally, it was the next scene as Mary returned to the place where they had had the Passover as another song began.

**Another Time, Another Place:**

_I've always heard there is a land, beyond the mortal dreams of man_

_Where every tear will be left behind, but it must be in another time_

_Oh...oh...oh_

_(Bethany enters)_

_There'll be an everlasting light-shining a purest holy light_

_And every fear will be erased-but it must be in another place_

_oh...oh...oh_

_(Peter enters)_

_so I'm waiting for another time and another place_

_where all my hopes and dreams will be captured with one look at Jesus' face_

_(John enters)_

_Oh, my heart's been burnin, my soul keeps yearnin, sometimes I can hardly wait _

_For that sweet, sweet someday-when I'll be swept away _

_to another time, and another place..._

_(other disciples enter one at a time)_

_I've grown so tired of earthly things, they promise peace, but furnish pain_

_All of life's sweetest joys combined, could never match those in another time_

_Oh...oh...oh_

_and though I've put my trust in Christ, and felt his spirit move in my life_

_I know it's truly just a taste, of his glory in another place_

_oh...oh...oh..._

_oh...oh...oh_

_so I'm waiting for another time and another place_

_where all my hopes and dreams will be captured with one look at Jesus' face_

_Oh, my heart's been burnin, my soul keeps yearnin, sometimes I can hardly wait _

_For that sweet, sweet someday-when I'll be swept away _

_to another time, and another place..._

_(key change in song... lighting change..._

_commotion-James looks forward toward the back of the auditorium)_

"Jesus…. He's alive!!!..." James cried in astonishment as the others came around him as they gasped at the sight of Jesus coming from the back of the room.

_(Jesus enters with smoke around him as he walks up the middle aisle to greet them all as they all gather around him in amazement)_

_so I'm waiting for another time and another place_

_where all my hopes and dreams will be captured with one look at Jesus' face_

_Oh, my heart's been burnin, my soul keeps yearnin, sometimes I can hardly wait _

_For that sweet, sweet someday-when I'll be swept away _

_to another time, and another place..._

_oh...oh...oh..._

_(lights fade as music changes and everyone freezes position until lights turn back on and everyone is a buzz with Jesus' resurrection) _

**Testify to Love (final song):**

_All the colors of the rainbow-all the voices of the wind_

_Every dream that reaches out-that reaches out to find where love begins_

_Every word of every story-every star in every sky_

_Every corner of creation-lives to testify!_

_(at beginning of next line, Rachel and Rebekah (also present at the Passover) come down the middle aisle as Rachel tells Rebekah that Jesus has risen. They go up onstage where Jesus is sitting on a bench as they talk to him)_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_I'll be a witness in the silence when words are not enough_

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_From the mountains to the valleys, from the rivers to the sea_

_Every hand that reaches out, every hand that reaches out to offer peace_

_(give me mercy)_

_Every simple act of mercy-every step to kingdom come_

_All the hope in every heart will...speak what love has done_

_(other young adults and children come from different sides of the auditorium and gather around Jesus)_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_I'll be a witness in the silence when words are not enough_

_(Gracchus begins to make his way from the back of the auditorium to the stage, singing)_

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_(Gracchus sings)_

_Colors of the rainbow-voices of the wind_

_Dream that reaches out where love begins_

_Word of every story-star in every sky_

_Corner of creation testify_

_Mountains to the valleys, rivers to the sea_

_Hand that reaches out to offer peace_

_Simple act of mercy, kingdom come_

_Every heart will speak what love has done_

_(James sings, as Esther, Leah, Rebekah and Anna from back all women except for Esther and Rachel have been present at the Passover)_

_Colors of the rainbow-voices of the wind_

_(testify...testify)_

_Dream that reaches out where love begins_

_Words of every story-star in every sky_

_(testify...testify)_

_Corner of creation testify_

_(at this point, all actors (except for soldiers) are on stage singing...)_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_(for as longas I shall live I'll...)_

_I'll be the witness in the silence when words are not enough_

_(testify...testify...all my life I'll testify)_

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above_

_(every breath I take, give thanks and)_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_(testify...testify)_

_(movement to second and third positions of all actors)_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_I'll be a witness in the silence when words are not enough_

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_(for as long as I shall live I'll...)_

_I'll be a witness in the silence when words are not enough_

_(testify...testify...all my life I'll testify)_

_With every breath I take, I will give thanks to God above_

_(every breath I take... give thanks and)_

_For as long as I shall live, I will testify to love_

_(testify...testify)_

_Testify Your way...testify Your truth_

_(for as long as I shall live I'll...)_

_Testify Your life...Your love and mercy_

_(testify...testify...all my life I'll testify)_

_Testify Your way...testify Your truth_

_Testify Your life...Your love and mercy..._

_(testify...testify-all my life I'll testify)_

_(Everyone freezes as lights go out)_

_(lights come back on as all actors walk offstage down the center aisle as they repeat the chorus as they exit the doors in the back)_

The audience applauded as the actors and actresses walked down the center aisle until they were outside. Once the cast had left, the audience stood up and slowly made their way to go outside and greet the actors as well as to get refreshments. The actors cheered as they made their way outside and waited for the audience to join them. As soon as the Titans found Kat outside, they all took turns hugging her and congratulating her on a job well done. Kat was excited to see that the Doom Patrol had shown up as well. After everyone had had a chance to congratulate her, Raven pulled Kat aside to talk to her alone.

"That was a really nice performance, Kat," said Raven, her face slightly puffy from crying.

"Thanks, Rae," said Kat as she gave Raven another hug.

"And, um, I was wondering…if I could talk to your pastor sometime about…becoming a Christian," Raven said hesitantly.

Kat's eyes widened with shock as she smiled brightly with excitement. "Sure. We can even talk to him tonight if we can get the chance."

Raven nodded as Kat took her hand and led her through the busy crowd. As they passed through the crowd, some of the people recognized her and congratulated her on her performance, and she nodded and thanked them. They finally found the pastor wearing his Judas costume (yes, the pastor had played Judas), and walked up to him as they waited for him to finish talking with Terra.

"New Christians," Terra whispered anxiously into Kat's ear, as she pointed in the direction of some of the Titans (including Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy).

Kat grinned with excitement as she turned to the Goth Titan. "You're not the only one wanting to be saved," she whispered into Raven's ear as he pastor noticed her and greeted her with a hug.

"Hello, girls," said Kat's pastor with a kind smile on his face, "and what can I help you with?"

"My friend would like to become a Christian," Kat stated proudly as her pastor smiled at Raven.

"Well, I'm very glad to hear that, Raven," said the pastor, and he spoke with Raven alone as she accepted Jesus into her heart.

'Thank you, Father. For all that has happened. I love You,' said Kat in her mind as she looked up at the night sky, looking at the stars and the heavens above.

"I love you too, my princess," she heard Him whisper back.

**The End**

I would like to dedicate this story to Jana, the director of this awesome play, and to thank her for allowing me to play a part in this magnificent performance production. I would also like to dedicate this to all the other Christian fan fiction writers out there. God bless.

I hope this story has touched you as much as it has touched me. Please read and review.


End file.
